A kiss at Midnight
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, Nick and Judy are on duty. Making sure that the New Year's show goes without any problems and everyone stays safe. Gazelle is the main singer this year. Judy gets to see the ball drop live for the first time. Which she watched back home with her family. Now can't wait to watch it live while during her duty. WildeHopps, One-Shot(Takes place after A special Gift)


**Judy POV**

 **I don't own Zootopia, or any of the characters, and Try Everything. I just own my own characters and my story**

I can't believe that it has been a year already. The final day of 2016. It only seems like yesterday that my life changed. Yet it has been ten months. The year has been great and has changed so much. I am a cop in ZPD and doing well. I made my childhood dream come true. My dream was to become the first rabbit officer and I did. Of course. it wasn't easy and nothing truly is. I hit a lot of hardships and bumps in the road to get here. Yet I got through it and now a rising cop in ZPD.

Of course, I didn't do it alone. Looking over at my closet friend and partner Nick Wilde. We have been friends about ten months now and glad that we became friends. Over the year we have become even closer. Getting through each hardship together and our friendship became even closer. Recently we became more than friends and we are glad for that. Only good friends know about that. Either of us can't imagine a life without each other. Not wanting to think about that. Christmas was over a week ago and we had so much fun. One of the best Christmas's that I had. Having a lot of great memories. Making me smile and my cheeks turn red. One stands out from the rest and I love it. So glad that we got to do it.

"So are you excited?" Aurora asked

Looking over at Aurora Winters still under our care. The sweet friendly hybrid fox. We are glad to have her around. Spending Christmas with her was lots of fun. She's a great kid and we have become good friends with each other. Knowing what she's talking about and can read me well. Like with my new life this year New Year's Eve going to be different. I can't wait for it. Looking over at her and smile.

"I am totally excited!" I say "I get to see the ball drop live!"

Every year Zootopia throws this huge party and at the end of the year they drop a ball. Which is great to watch on TV. My family does watch every year and we love it. I was eight when I first nine when I saw it. Mom and dad said I was ready and I loved it. From that moment I saw it drop I loved it. Planning on seeing it drop live when I was an officer in Zootopia. Now that is coming true and I can't wait. Nick walks over to us.

"We will be on duty." Nick said, "Mammals can be crazy and get out of paw."

"I still get to see it drop live." I say "Anyway, you know I love my job. We can handle a few mammals."

We are on duty doing the New Years Eve party in Zootopia. Knowing lots of mammals are going to be there. We do see them on the TV. When a reporter asks questions. I wonder how it feels to be asked something like that. Lot's of officers are going to be on duty. Including some great friends Bridget, Cecelia, Rosemary, and Nora. Making sure that mammals are safe and sound. We don't want anything to happen innocent mammals who are having fun. To celebrate the end of the year and to start out a fresh one.

"Of course, we can take down mammals." Nick said, "Mother and I watch the ball drop every year. It's a great sight to see."

"It truly is," Rosemary said, "Saffron, Sam and I watch every year as well. Seeing it live is truly special."

We are over at the station and having a small party. Nothing that is majored we are gathering around and having fun chatting with each other. The room has been decorated for the party. Something you would see this type of party. Every officer can join in the party and have some fun. Having great food and drinks. Nothing with alcohol in it. Since most of us are going to be on duty in a few hours. I can't wait to watch over everyone and still see the show. Ready to jump into action if needed.

"Gazelle going to be there!" Clawhauser said happily "I can't wait for that."

"I can't wait for either," Bridget said

Clawhauser, Bridget, Aurora, and I are huge fans of Gazelle. Believing that Chief Bogo is as well. Even when he doesn't show it. Clawhauser told me is and I believe him. Don't understand why he's hiding that he's a fan of Gazelle. Mostly everyone likes her. Looking over at him and he's chatting with other officers. Talking about the past year.

"It's going to be great." I say "Best show ever and make sure everyone is safe."

"We will and it is." Nick said, "Let's grab something to eat. We will be for awhile and busy."

"Sounds good to me," I say

Aurora will be heading to the show as well. Having good friends with her. Knowing she's going to have so much fun. Heading over to the table and grab some food. I am hunger and don't want to be later. Taking a plate full of food. They do the same as well and we sit at a table.

"Chief throws a speech every year." Fangmeyer said, "Be ready for it."

I wonder what the speech is about. Nick and I are one of the newest cops in the precinct. So we don't know what's going on. We are learning about what they do for some fun. Sometimes you need to relax on the job. It can get stressful and hard. Taking a bite of some food and can't wait to watch the ball drop.

 _This year I will get to stay up to midnight. Mom and dad say I am the right age to stay up to midnight. Just like my older siblings. We are going to watch the ball drop on TV. Knowing that they do that every year. In the past, I was too young just like the younger Hopps. Now I am the right age to watch it. We are wearing hats and glasses which presents the year._

" _So we are watching it live," I say "just like with the Christmas tree lighting."_

" _That is true." Gayle said, "It's a nice sight to see."_

 _Looking at the clock and see it's close to midnight. Knowing that the ball will drop soon. I don't even feel tired at all. Knowing that I will make it to midnight. I have been learning about Zootopia in school. I want to go there someday and I know I will. There is a singer on TV and singing a song._

" _I will go to Zootopia and see it live." I say "Once I am a great cop in Zootopia."_

 _I do want to become a cop and to make the world a better place. Like I said in my play and going to make it true. Dad and Mom look over at me. Knowing they think that my dream can't come true. Touching my scars where Gideon Gray clawed me. I was helping out my friends and he told me I would be nothing more than a dumb carrot farming bunny. Not going to listen to them. I will not give up my dream._

" _Of course you can." Gayle said, "Someday I will visit Zootopia as well."_

 _I believe that Gayle has a dream as well. Who doesn't want to become a Carrot farmer as well. Knowing she can do so much more. Just like anyone in my family. She's talented at music and plays the piano great. I do play well and learn from her._

" _Then we can watch it live together," I say_

 _Gayle looks over at me and smiles. We gather around the living room. Having some snacks and drinks. Playing a few games as well. So we can stay up to midnight and watch the ball drop. Which I have been looking forward to. It's getting close to midnight._

" _Maybe someday we will see it live." Stu said, "That would be a nice sight to see."_

" _Yes, it would be so nice to see." Bonnie said, "Everyone gathers around and to watch the ball drop."_

 _Looking over at the TV and it's true. Seeing that the countdown has begun. The ball is metal and lights up many colors. It seems to sparkle as well. Watching the ball slowly go down and the countdown gets lower. So waiting to watch it drop and a new year begins. We gather around the TV and watch it closely._

" _Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four..three...two..one. Happy New Year!" We say_

 _Watching the drop and everyone lets out a cheer. Confetti is in the air and in many different colors. Seeing that mammals are kissing each other. Looking at mom and dad they are kissing as well. Turning away from them. Kissing is so gross. Is this a thing they do? Despite the kissing the watching the ball drop was great._

In a few hours, we get to watch the ball drop in a few hours. Mom and dad are here and going to watch it live. Knowing they can't wait for that and will see them later. They are happy for me and how my life is. Gayle is going to join them and she lives in Zootopia as well.

"In a few hours, we will be on duty. At one of the busiest time of year." Rosemary said, "Let's protect citizens of Zootopia on the final night of 2016."

She raises a glass of punch which is really good. Take my glass of punch and raise it as well. Nick and good friends do the same. We will protect Zootopia one final night of 2016. Making sure that nothing happens. If it does we are ready to jump into action.

"To make the world a better place in 2017," I say

"True to that let's make the world a better place." Nick said, "I know the new year is going to be great."

He looks over at me and smiles. My cheeks turn red and I smile. Knowing why he's new year going to be great. He has told me I changed his life for the better. He's happy and proud to be a cop. Our friends look at us and smile. They do know what's going on.

"Let's make 2017 great." Cecelia and Nora said

We crash our glasses together and I take a sip. My punch takes like cherry. There are different flavors. Knowing that Rosemary chose mango. That's her favorite fruit. My friends are doing the same. Aurora is sketching in a small sketchbook. Focusing on her own world. She can't wait for the new as well.

"So how have you two been" Rosemary asked

"They have been great." Aurora said, "I have seen them together and they are cute."

Aurora does a lot and takes us by surprise. She was so focused on doing her art. Proving that she does have good listening and good do two things at once. Making others believes that she's not listening in. Even those she truly is. Nick and I look over at each other. Seeing that his cheeks are blushing and same for me. We did tell are good friends about it. Knowing they would love the news and wouldn't judge us. Like others did when they saw us together. Both of us know that most will not like what they see. No one really likes interspecies couples. Either Nick or I will be bother by that. We are happy with each other and no one going to take that away.

 _It has been the most wonderful Christmas. One of the best I had. Spending time with Nick and Aurora as well with my family. Having lots of fun with Aurora and Nick Having so many great new memories and things to do next. One memory stands and will always remember. Nick will remember as well. We are back over at the station. Ready to head back to work. Seeing that our friends are waiting for us. They have returned from their break as well. Telling us about how their Christmas went. Nick and I join them._

" _So how were your holidays?" Bridget asked, "I heard that you went to Bunnyburrow."_

" _We did go to my home and our holidays were great." I say "We had lots of fun."_

 _Knowing our friends had fun as well. They told us their stories and we liked listening to them. They had a lot of fun at our small Christmas party. We are gathering at the table and having tea and coffee. Nick and I tell about our Christmas at Bunnyburrow. They do like hearing about it. Taking a sip of blueberry tea. Nick is having some as well. We are sitting close together._

" _Sounds like a lot of fun." Nora said, "Big families must be a lot of fun."_

" _They truly are great," I say_

 _A big families are fun and know that Nora has a small family. Only my rabbit and hare friends have huge families. Rosemary is looking over at us. Having this look on her face. Knowing her well she knows what something is up. We have seen it before since we work with her. Taking another sip of the tea._

" _So did you two kiss each other?" Rosemary questioned, "I can tell you two are closer."_

 _Knowing that I am blushing hard and can't hide it. Placing down my mug and our friends look at us. Wondering what is happening. Rosemary knew what was up and something good happened between us. That does make her a great cop. Looking over at Nick and smile. He thinking the same thing. They are great friends and won't judge us. We are the only ones here and they have the right to know. Not wanting to keep this a secret from them._

" _We have always been close with each other." Nick said, "Recently we have become even closer."_

" _I gave him my love on Christmas Eve. In returned the same love." I say "We kissed each other as the snow was falling."_

 _We holds each other paws and prove it. I still have dreams about that. Knowing the dream won't go away and there will be many more dreams like that. Nick and I will have many more kisses. Chances to prove our live for each other. Remembering the memory and smile at that. Nick is smiling as he remembers as well. Seeing our friends smile and let out a small cheer for us. We knew they would be happy for us. They knew that we were close friends. They congrats us for confessing our love. Telling us that we are perfect for each other. Nick and I know we have great friends and it will remain a secret. Until we are ready to tell everyone else._

Mom and dad are happy for me. Same for his mother. I figured that mom and dad wouldn't like me to be with him. Not wanting me to date him because he's a fox. Because I am a rabbit and we were natural enemies. They are so happy for us. They know that we truly love each other and shouldn't matter who we are. Love is love no matter what. Nick and I are happy for that. Our great friends are the same as well. Knowing that other good officers won't judge as well. Not knowing how Chief Bogo is going to feel about our closer relationship.

"Kiddo is right we are doing great." Nick said, "So happy with each other."

Looking over at Nick again and smile. We are happy with each other and Kiddo sees it. Still, hasn't told her gave a mistletoe kiss. Knowing that will remain a secret between her and the boy who kissed her. I also got a mistletoe kiss from Nick. That's when I knew he felt the same way about me and wanted to give him my special gift.

"We are happy for you." Bridget said, "Looks like Chief Bogo is about to speak. He does do good speeches."

Turning around to see him and he's ready to speak. Nick and I still have to tell him. Wondering still how he would take the news. I do know that he makes good speeches. Nick and I have heard a few. As if it were roll call. Officers stop talking and listening in.

"We are gathered around another year. Which means we have done our jobs well, to protect citizens of Zootopia from danger. Doing well for the city. I would like to thank two rising cops Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Our relationship didn't start our great but I am glad that I got to know them. They are two great officers. Proving doesn't what type of mammal you are, for you can do anything you set your mind to." Chief Bogo said, "Of course, we will remember our brother in sisters in blue we have lost in the past year. We know they were during their duty to make Zootopia safe. We will have a moment of silence for our fallen officers."

Chief Bogo didn't like me or Nick at first. He treated me different because I am a rabbit. He didn't want me around and put me on parking duty. Until I risked my career to solve a missing otter named Emmitt Otterton. Proving my worth and what I can do. We have become good friends with each other. Nick and I will tell him soon.

Everyone becomes quiet after that. We do remember the officers that we lost this year. We lost a few good ones this year. Knowing that officers can die during duty. That our job can get dangerous and serious. Nick and I have put our lives in danger. We got through it and helped each other. Getting help from others officers as well. I knew some of the officers that fell during duty. Even if I didn't know them well I was sad about their death. No matter what they are a brother and sister in blue.

"That was a great speech." Cecelia said, "He does talk about rising cops and ones that we lost."

"It was a great one." I say "Isn't that right Nick?"

"You are right Carrots." Nick said, "We should be heading off to duty."

"We have one final night of 2016, a lot of you are going watch over the New Year's Eve show. Making sure no comes to innocents mammals attending the show. If anything comes up do what you have to do. In 2017 will do much more great things to protect the city. Remember we are here to serve and protect citizens of Zootopia." Chief Bogo said, "Officers assigned to duty are dismissed to to their duties."

We clap for Chief Bogo and he threw a great speech. We will be heading to duty soon. Making sure that citizens of Zootopia stay safe. If anyone wants to cause any problems we will take care of them. We want everyone to stay safe and have fun. Knowing we will do our jobs well. Getting up from the table and throw the plate away. Nick and are great friends join us. We hold paws as we head out to our duty. The final night shift of 2016.

* * *

It is a cold night and no is bothered by the cold. Everyone is having so much fun. I never how much mammals come to the New Year's Eve show. There are thousands of mammals here. Both predators and prey are getting along and having fun. Remembering that ten months ago the city was divided and broken. Because of the Savage scare and the words I said. I am glad that everything is back to normal. We are doing good watching mammals who are the party and ready to watch the ball drop. Making sure that everyone stays safe. There were a few things but we took care of them.

"Are you two are having fun?" I ask

Looking over at mom and dad who are having out with Gayle and Rachelle. My good friend Barbara is here as well. They have been hanging out with each other. Glad that they are getting along with each other. I have been busy with my job. Far as I can tell they are having fun. They got interviewed by a reporter. They happily told her they are from Bunnyburrow. They were talking about me as well. I am famous in Zootopia. Just like Nick is. After we solve the Missing Mammal case together and saved Zootopia.

"It's great Jude the Dude. Never thought I would be on TV." Stu said, "This the first time we truly see you doing your job."

"We are having fun and it's true." Bonnie said, "You are doing a great job."

"Thank you, and glad you are having fun." I say "Everyone back home must be jealous when they saw you two on TV."

They know I am messing with them. Good friends and family are gathering around to watch it together. Knowing they shouted when they saw mom and dad. I am glad that they are having fun. Older Hopps are watching the younger Hopps. They wanted them to have some fun. I have told them about what I do and only leave some bad parts off. Not wanting to scare or leave them in fear. This the first time they have seen me do my duty. Nick and I had to take care of a bad fight. Turns out both mammals where drunk and brought alcohol into the show. Which is against the rules. The guy tried to taken me down and I easily took him down. Nick and I arrested them and officers brought them to lock up. They cheer me on as I took down the fighters.

"You can do your job well." Finnick said, "Same for Nick. I saw you guys taking down show crashers."

Looking over at Finnick who's best friends with Nick. He's at the party to have some fun as well. We have been good friends with each other and he likes me a lot. I am one of the few cops that he likes and can trust.

"Thank you, Finnick and I see you are enjoying yourself." I say "We are here to keep everyone safe."

"I am having fun." Finnick said

I have seen him having some fun. Looking around the crowd of mammals. To see if there is any problems that need to be taken care of. I do seen anything and everything looks fine. Nothing that Nick or I have to deal with. Rosemary is helping out Sam and my sister Kelli. Who's a great paramedic. Sam is a great friend of ours. Looks like someone need medical assistant and getting the help they need. Her twin sister Kyra is a fire paramedic. Knowing that Bridget and Cecelia are doing their jobs as well.

"Gazelle is going to be next." Aurora said, "I know you can't wait for Clawhauser."

Aurora is having lots of fun as well. Hanging out with three of her good friends. Terri Forest, she a red fox and same age as her. Faye Savage, she's a jackrabbit hybrid and same age. Holly Gardner, who's an arctic hare and same age as her. Being great friends with her older sister Barbara. She has been having fun and will see it live for the first time as well. Knowing she's friends with both predators and prey. Including being great friends with my sister Lindsey. Faye mother Alexis and Jack Savage have been watching them.

"You are right I can't wait for her." Clawhauser said, "Let's go Gazelle!"

Hearing a lot of cheers and claps. Seeing Gazelle enter the stage and her tiger dancers are right behind her. Seeing that she's wearing a nice silver dress that sparkles. Her tall boots are silver as well. Wearing a 2016 necklace. Her tiger dancers are tearing 2016 on their gold and silver shorts.

"Good evening Zootopia! Is everyone having fun at the New Year's Eve show?" Gazelle asked, "Who's ready for the new year? I'll be singing my hit Try Everything."

I let out a cheer and jump in the air. Nick lets at me and I smile back at him. He knows am a huge fan of her. He likes her as well. Everyone lets out a cheer. Seeing that more than half the crowd is happy to see her. Knowing that mostly everyone was waiting for her. The other singers and others were great. Gazelle is the main hit of the show. Seeing that Clawhauser is so happy and lets out a loud cheer. Seeing that Bridget is as well. Watching them dance and the crowd joins in as well. Gazelle can make others dance and have lots of fun. Dancing and still focusing on my job. Always ready to jump into action.

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh

I messed up tonight  
I lost another fight  
I still mess up but I'll just start again  
I keep falling down  
I keep on hitting the ground  
I always get up now to see what's next  
Birds don't just fly  
They fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it wrong

I won't give up, no, I won't give in  
Til I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no, I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna to try even though I could fail

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh oh

Look how far you've come  
You've filled your heart with love  
Baby, you've done enough, take a deep breath  
Don't beat yourself up  
Don't need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last but we did our best

I won't give up, no, I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no, I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna to try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
I'll keep on making them every day  
Those new mistakes

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh oh

Try everything…

Everyone claps for her and cheers loudly. I cheer and clap as well. Looks like Finnick is a fan of her as well. I saw him dancing and listening to her song. Clawhauser was having lots of fun. Same for Aurora and her friends. That is my favorite song by her. Listening that song as I was heading off to Zootopia to start my new life. The song reminds me how my life was and how I got through it.

"Thank you, everyone for being here and I will see you next year!" Gazelle said

Everyone lets out cheers and claps for her. As the dancers and herself leave the stage. She was the last performer of the night. It's getting close to midnight. Which means the ball is going to drop soon. I can't wait for that. The cheering is still loud as Mayor Moss heads to the stage. Wearing her maroon dress suit and having a 2016 pin on it. Her family sitting behind her. She's a Eurasian Lynx. Knowing each year the mayor speaks. It takes a few minutes for the crowd to become quiet. Even with all the noise I can still hear Mayor Moss head to the microphone. Assistant Mayor Lionheart is right behind her.

"We here once again and gathering as one. Which is my favorite sight to see. It was the goal and dream when we got out of the Stone Age. To gather as one, that prey and predators live in harmony. Of course, we know that doesn't always work out and issues rise up. Because sometimes life isn't fair and no one is perfect. We get trough each hardship and issues that arise. Getting stronger than before. It was ten months ago that we were divided. That preys and predators were against each other. Because of an attacks on innocent predators. That someone wanted to put blame on predators. Which broke and divided the city. In the end we got through it. Thanks, to Officer Judy Hopps and her partner Nick Wilde. Thanks, to them we are gathering around here today. Gathering as once to cerebrate the end of the year. Also wanting to thank, ZPD for keeping us safe and ZEMS for helping mammals who needed it." Mayor Moss said, "It has been a year and it has been a hard one for Zootopia. Early in the year the city become divided and broken. Which took some time to recover from. I was happy to help repair the city. To help it make it great again and make sure that something like that doesn't happen again. That is in the past and we got through it. Now looking forward to a new year. To new beginning and knowing there will be new trails that we have to face. No matter what happens. You got to know you can get through anything. That you don't have to face it alone. In a couple minutes it will be a new year. As tradition the ball will be dropped to present the new year. Which has been happening for many years now and won't stop. Now let's countdown to the new year."

We cheer for her speech and it was great. She press the button and the ball starts to fall down. Knowing the practice before the show. So nothing happens to it during the show. Fixing any problems that come up. It has happened in the past. On the large screen the countdown begins. Hearing lots of mammals counting down. Watching the ball drop and having this great feeling. The colors are sliver and blue. Knowing that presents ZPD. Being here live is so much fun. Watching friends and my family having fun. Nick heads over to and holds my paw. Looking over at him and smile. He pulls me in close and I bring him down to my level.

"I love you, Judy and nothing going to change that." Nick said, "Who cares how others see us. I want great friends and you in my life. That we are making the world a better place."

"I love you, Nick and nothing going to change it either." I say "I feel the same way."

"Ten….nine….eight...seven...six...five...four...three…two..one. Happy New Year!" Everyone cheers

The ball drops a few moments later. Colorful fireworks fly into the night sky and light it up. Confetti flies and covers the air. Watching it live is so much better than watching it on TV. It has been a good time. Mammals begin to kiss each other. Aurora hugs her friends and they hug her back. Finnick kindly kisses Rachelle on the cheeks. So she doesn't feel left out. Not knowing about our other friends. Watching my parents kiss each other. Nick bushes a few off my fur and I do the same for him. We are smiling at each other. Kissing Nick on the lips and he kisses me right back. I can't wait for the new year.

 **Happy New Year's, at least where I am from. I wanted to make One-Shot on New Year's Eve. Which takes place after A special Gift. I watch the ball drop from NYC every year and love to watch it. Someday I will see it in person. That's where I got the idea from. Friendships that Blossoms will be updated soon. See you next year.**


End file.
